1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus and a method for displaying a preview image, and a server and a method for providing a preview image, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus which can reduce displaying time of the preview image and a method for displaying a preview image and a server and a method for providing a preview image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus performs generating, printing, receiving, and transmitting an image data. The most exemplary image forming apparatus is a printer, scanner, copy machine, facsimile machine and multi function peripheral which integrates these functions into one device.
Image forming apparatuses reflecting various needs of consumers have been introduced with development of image forming apparatus technology.
Particularly, an image forming apparatus based on pull printing is widely adopted for security and resource conservation reasons, when the image forming apparatus is shared in a company or a government organization.
A related art an image forming apparatus on a pull printing basis has a problem that it takes a long time to generate and display It took a long time to generate a preview image on pint data and display it on the image forming apparatus by using a current method, if the preview image is displayed on a LCD window of an image forming apparatus on a pull printing basis. The current method means generating a preview image on total print data and then displaying the generated preview image.
Moreover, another problem is that the conventional method, which generates a thumbnail representing total print data and displays the thumbnail, could not check various functions applied to print data.